


Barista Crushes

by BellamyBlakeGriffin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, College, Crushes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellamyBlakeGriffin/pseuds/BellamyBlakeGriffin
Summary: Miller and Clarke have crushes on their two very hot, maybe unattainable, baristas.





	Barista Crushes

Clarke and Miller were sitting in their favorite coffee shop, right around the corner of their new apartment. They’d been coming here since they moved to town at the beginning of their freshman year of college and, after 2 years of living in the dorms, they’d finally decided to move in together in an off-campus apartment. 

Clarke and Miller had known each other since they were in kindergarten. They’d grown up together, along with Wells, and had been best friends ever since the moment they met, when Miller had been bullied for the nail polish he was wearing by asshole Sterling, and Clarke and Wells had come to his rescue. 

Clarke was meant to go to an Ivy League school for pre-med, while Miller was supposed to come to Arkadia and Wells was going to go to Polis. They would have been separated for the first time in their lives, which they thought would be fine, as long as they kept texting and calling and skyping. 

But then, the summer after they graduated, Wells was killed during a robbery gone wrong at the convenience store he worked at. Clarke and Miller were devastated and suddenly, being in different places wasn’t an option anymore. So, Clarke refused her acceptance to the school she was meant to go to and accepted an offer from an art school associated with Miller’s college. Her mother was not happy, and still currently not talking to Clarke, but Jake Griffin was there for his daughter through it all. 

They decided to move in together for junior year after both being stuck with crappy roommates the year before. They’d specifically chosen the apartment because of its proximity to their coffee shop. 

They’d discovered it during a search for the best study spot in town and, along with having the perfect balance of quiet chatter and calm, it happened to have two very cute baristas, on whom Clarke and Miller had been crushing since the first week.

“Hey, want another coffee?” Clarke asked Miller, getting up from her comfy chair to go get herself a second cup of tea.

“Sure, and, while you’re there, why don’t you get Bellamy’s number, huh?” Miller said teasingly. Clarke made a face at him before walking to the counter. There wasn’t a line, so Clarke walked right up to her hot barista.

“Hey, back for more already?” Bellamy, the barista, asked her. Clarke tried to suppress her blush at the joking tone in the guy’s voice.

“Yeah, the usual, for me and Miller, please,” she answered. Clarke had never been very good at interacting with cute boys, or girls, so her incompetence with Bellamy wasn’t a big shock to her, or Miller for that matter. And, about a year before, at the start of their sophomore year, Clarke had heard Bellamy talking to Miller’s barista crush about his new girlfriend. Gina, was her name. For a couple weeks, Bellamy was talking about her non-stop. So, any hope she’d had was completely crushed. 

Clarke hadn’t heard him talking about his girlfriend in a while now, but she didn’t want to get her hopes back up. At this point, she considered Bellamy a friend. If she was at the coffee shop on her own and he had a lull in customers, he would come sit with her and make her take a break from studying, they would talk for a while, before he had to get back to work. She’d gotten to know him and, in doing so, had only fallen deeper for the surly boy. So, if she got her hopes up and they were crushed at this point, it would hurt a lot more than it did a year ago.

Bellamy came back up to the counter and gave her the drinks, “So, is your schedule still as brutal this semester?” Bellamy asked her while she got her card out to pay for the drinks.

“I mean, isn’t it always?” Clarke answered absentmindedly, “I’ve got four courses plus two studio art workshops, so, basically, I’m busy every second of every day for the foreseeable future.” Clarke tended to overload her schedule, it kept her from thinking too hard about Wells or her mother. Bellamy knew this, and didn’t miss an opportunity to badger her about it.

“Do you ever stop?” Bellamy teased and then, more somber, “Seriously Princess, you need to take care of yourself once in a while. At this rate, you’re going to graduate with enough credit for what, like a triple diploma?” Clarke chuckled.

“Probably,” she said, taking the drinks from the counter and moving back towards her table, “And I don’t need to take care of myself, I’ve got Miller for that, and my badgering barista, who never misses a chance to remind me of how ragged I’m running myself,” she said teasingly.

She walked back to their table, hearing Bellamy chuckling after her. When she sat down, Miller gave her with a knowing look, and she just pulled her tongue out at him.

“Seriously, Clarke, he gives you heart eyes every time your back is turned. You should just talk to him, I’m pretty sure it would turn out just fine,” Miller told her for the hundredth time.

“You know he has a girlfriend, plus, he didn’t seem interested even before that, so, I’m pretty sure what you’re seeing as heart eyes is just exasperation at my incompetency to take care of myself.”

“I haven’t heard him mention her in months, Clarke. Have you?” Miller asked her, when she shook her head, he continued, “Seriously, they probably broke up a while ago, and now, he has a crush on you and he’s just as bad as you are about it, so he isn’t saying anything either.”

“How do you know he’s bad at it?” Clarke asked Miller, eyes suspicious.

“Monty told me,” Miller said sheepishly, confirming Clarke’s suspicions. “We were talking the other day, when you were in class, and he told me that Bellamy was really bad at crushes. So really, my theory is the best here.”

“So, you’re talking to Monty, huh? On your own? I can’t believe it!” Clarke said, over dramatic.

“Yes, just like you’re talking to Bellamy. We’re friends, just like the two of you.”

“Then why aren’t you asking him out, huh?” Clarke asked Miller.

“Because I don’t know for sure that he’s into guys, ok?” Miller said, clearly frustrated, “And if he isn’t, then I don’t want to make things awkward, or to make him uncomfortable. I’d prefer keeping him as a friend, you see.” Now he looked sad, and Clarke felt bad all of a sudden.

“Hey, I get it. I don’t want to lose Bellamy as a friend either,” Clarke said, putting her hand on Miller’s shoulder, comforting. 

\--------------

Miller was back in the coffee shop the next week on his own. Clarke was in the studio, riding an inspiration wave – Miller hadn’t seen her in two days – and Miller needed coffee, or he wouldn’t be able to get through another day of studying.

He was in line at the counter when he noticed that Monty was the barista on shift that day. He suddenly got nervous. Miller always teased Clarke about being bad at crushes, but the truth was that he wasn’t any better with them. So, just talking to Monty was a challenge, especially since he didn’t know if Monty could even return Miller’s feelings.

“Hey, Miller, you and Clarke’s usual?” Monty asked when it was finally Miller’s turn at the counter.

“Just mine, thanks,” Miller answered. Monty gave him a smile and Miller was about to step to the side to let Monty serve the next customer, when he noticed he was actually the last in line and he could just stay in front of the register. Anything to talk to Monty a little while longer.

“Really? Where’s Clarke today?” Monty asked, starting to prepare Miller’s coffee.

“Oh, she’s been cooped up in the studio at school for two days. When inspiration strikes, she doesn’t rest. One time, freshman year, I didn’t hear from her for five days. Let me tell you she was a mess when she came out of there.” 

“And you don’t mind?” Monty asked, confused, “If my partner disappeared like that, I’d be really worried.”

“Well, she always shoots me a text when she gets inspired like that,” Miller answered offhandedly. But then he caught something and paused, “Wait, partner?”

“Well, yeah,” Monty said, confusedly, “Clarke’s your girlfriend, right?”

“Oh my god!” Miller said, almost laughing, “No! God, we’ve been friends since we were kids, it’s not like that. Plus, I’m gay,” he added, a little worried about Monty’s reaction to that tidbit of information.

“Oh!” Monty said, sounding surprised. “I didn’t know that, I’m sorry for assuming, it’s just, you and Clarke are always together and you just seem to be really, well, tactile, with each other, I guess.” Now Miller just felt bad for the other boy.

“It’s ok. I get it. We’ve just been through a lot together, Clarke and I, so we’re really close. But there’s nothing romantic there, like at all,” Miller said.

“Good,” Monty said, smiling to himself. He gave Miller his coffee and took a deep breath, “So, I’m going to say this and risk making an ass out of myself, ok? Just promise not to laugh at me?” Monty said. Miller nodded for him to continue. “So, for like the past two years, Bellamy and I have been convinced that you and Clarke are a couple. And that’s made us both pretty miserable, because, well. I’ve kind of had a crush on you since the first time you came in here.”

“Wait, you have a crush on me?” Miller asked, awed, “I have a crush on you! Clarke’s been telling me to say something for a year, but I didn’t know if you were into guys, so I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

“I’m gay, like, so gay,” Monty assured, “And I have the biggest crush on you,” he said as he to Miller’s side of the counter. When he got really close, Miller bent down and kissed the other boy. It was a short, unsure kiss, but when Miller started pulling back, Monty put his hand on the back of his head and brought his lips back to his. 

They kept kissing for a while, before Miller finally pushed off, with every ounce of restraint he had.

“We really should stop, before this becomes any more inappropriate for your place of work,” Miller said looking Monty in the eyes, smiling wide.

“Right, right,” Monty said, seeming to get his mind in order, “So, I guess the next step here is exchanging numbers?” Monty asked.

“Yeah, that would be pretty great,” Miller said, “Also, how would you feel about going to dinner with me tomorrow night, if you’re free, of course,” Miller asked, a huge smile on his face, he wasn’t worried anymore, obviously, Monty was just as gone on him as he was on Monty, if the dazed looked in the other boy’s eyes was anything to go on.

“Yes, that would be perfect, actually,” Monty said, smiling wide.

\--------------

That night, when Clarke finally walked into their apartment again, Miller was sitting on the couch, texting Monty with a giant smile on his face.

“Who are you texting that’s making you this happy?” Clarke asked, teasing.

“Monty,” Miller said, smirking, suddenly.

“What?!” Clarke almost screamed, “You talked to him?”

“Well, really he talked to me. Turns out, according to him, he’s so gay,” Miller said, smiling wide.

“I’m really happy for you! At least your barista crush worked out,” Clarke said, acting all sad, even though they both knew she was too happy for him to wallow in her misery right now.

“Actually, I need to talk to you about that,” Miller said, turning towards her, “Turns out Bellamy and Monty thought we were together, like romantically,” Miller made a disgusted face at those words and Clarke gasped a little, “And, according to Monty, both him and Bellamy have been pretty miserable about it. I ended up asking him about Gina, and he said that Bellamy and her had only been together for like a month, before Bellamy broke up with her because he felt bad dating her when he liked someone else.” Miller was looking at her pointedly.

“So, you’re saying Bellamy’s single, and he has a crush on me?” Clarke asked, careful. Miller nodded and smiled at her, but she was in shock. So, they decided to watch a movie, but Clarke didn’t pay attention to it, she was too preoccupied, trying to process everything that Miller had just told her.

\--------------

“So, according to Miller, you’ve been convinced that he and I are an actual romantic couple for the last two years,” Clarke said to Bellamy, the next day, she was alone at the coffee shop and he’d come to sit with her.

“Hum,” Bellamy started, looking kind of sheepish, “yeah. I, well, I did think that,” he said, nodding slowly, “but Monty told me it wasn’t true yesterday, so, I’ve been pretty nervous about seeing you.”

“Why are you nervous?”

“Because if you’re not dating Miller, well, that means you’re single, right? Unless you’re dating somebody else, which,”

“I am, single, that is,” Clarke interrupted him, putting him out of his misery, “Miller also mentioned that you might have a crush on me, which would be pretty awesome, considering I’ve had feelings for you for a while now.”

“I, yeah, I like you, a lot,” Bellamy said, shy.

“Good,” Clarke said, “So, how would you feel about coming over tonight, Miller’s going to dinner with Monty, we could get take out and watch a movie?”

“Yes,” Bellamy said, enthusiastically, “that would be awesome.” Then, he leaned down to kiss her, and it was all Clarke thought it would be, kissing this boy whom she loved. 

She was, in love with him, that is. But she wouldn’t tell him yet, she didn’t want to scare him off now that she had him.

“I’m going to say something stupid, ok?” Bellamy said, eyes still closed, an inch from her face after he pulled back from their kiss. Clarke nodded, curious, “I love you, Clarke Griffin.”

“Good,” Clarke said, smiling, “because I love you too.”


End file.
